Don't burn my heart
by Amako-sama
Summary: Vous savez, ça aurait vraiment pu être une année géniale. Mais voilà, on ne se méfie jamais assez de son meilleur ami.
1. Chapter 1

Loki était arrivé au Lycée Stark en septembre. Le trois, pour être exact. Tony était alors dans un lycée technologique d'Arts Appliqués, où il avait pensé sa voie. Quand il sut que ce n'était pas pour lui, il quitta ce lycée, le deux octobre au matin. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Le lycée Stark était le lycée de secteur où il aurait dû aller avec tous ses amis si il n'avait pas choisit une autre voie.

Ses longs cheveux noirs masquaient son visage tandis qu'il riait avec Thor. Le coeur de Tony avait manqué un battement. Mais il ne le connaissait pas encore. Alors il l'avait simplement classé dans la catégorie "inaccessible" et était passé à autre chose.

Sauf que Loki avait intégré son groupe d'amis du collège. Alors il était amené à le voir très souvent. Il avait simplement continué à faire abstraction de Loki et avait poursuivit son année.

Puis novembre avait été là et Tony avait dû se faire opérer du cœur. Quand il l'avait annoncé à ses amis, tous s'étaient inquiété de lui. Tous sauf Loki. Alors il s'était fait opérer, le vingt-et-un novembre en fait. Il était resté une semaine à l'hôpital puis était revenu au lycée avec un pacemaker sous la peau qui lui déformait le torse.

Il avait été envahit sous les questions et l'inquiétude, mais Loki ne l'avait pas approché, se contentant de longs regards compatissants lorsque l'agitation était à son comble.

Puis ce fut décembre, et les vacances de Noël. Loki lui envoya un texto pour le lui fêter. Tony ne savait même pas que l'autre avait son numéro. Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance de Noël ou l'euphorie, mais Tony sur qu'il était amoureux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il pensa "J'aime Loki".

La rentrée arriva et avec elle l'anniversaire de Tony, le vingt janvier. Loki l'embrassa sur la joue avec un sourire puis le lui souhaita. Ce fut Bruce, le meilleur ami de Tony, qui le secoua pour qu'il arrête de secouer le vide.

Le soir, Tony rentra chez lui et se lança dans le dessin d'une pièce de métal pour la voiture qu'il réparait. Les Arts Appliqués avaient quand même laissé une trace. Vers minuit, alors que sa vue devenait trouble, son portable vibra. C'était un long SMS de Loki qui lui déclamait sa flamme.

Tony bondit de joie et répondit immédiatement par la positive. Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée et s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer en se tenant la main. Tout le monde les félicita.

L'année passa et Tony et Loki filaient le parfait amour, même si le père de Loki n'approuvait pas sa relation, trouvant Tony pas assez beau, pas assez bien pour son fils. Puis un soir de juin, le douze en fait, Loki envoya un texto à Tony. "Écoutes, faut qu'on arrêtes de se mentir. Les choses ont changé, je n'ai pas le droit de te considérer comme mon petit-ami. Je suis désolé."

Deux heures plus tôt, ils s'embrassaient dans un parc et Loki lui soufflait des "je t'aime". Tony, sanglotant douloureusement, appela Bruce, son meilleur ami, pour qu'il le console, ce qu'il fit merveilleusement. Puis Tony parla à Natasha, une amie russe qu'il ne voyait que par webcam sur skype et ils discutèrent longuement.

Natasha lui dit de demander des explications parce que le texto était formulé bizarrement. C'est ce que Tony fit. Loki lui expliqua, après moult supplications de la part de Tony, que c'était son père qui l'avait forcé à envoyer ce texto. Tony fut rassuré et ils reprirent leur relation en cachette.

Plus tard, alors que Tony et ses amis étaient tous réunis pour dormir ensemble, Tony parla avec Natasha sur skype et lui dit que Loki l'évitait un peu. Natasha le rassura et Bruce aussi, un peu plus tard. Cela allait néanmoins mieux entre Tony et Loki, au grand bonheur de leurs amis.

Puis Tony dut partir avec son père en voyage, à la fin du lycée. Il ne revint au lycée que pour les inscriptions en première, le premier juillet. Il arriva dans le grand bâtiment beige et retrouva tous ses amis qu'il embrassa chaleureusement. Il fit la queue pour l'inscription puis rejoignit ses amis sur un banc dans la cour.

Bruce était arrivé et Tony s'assit près de lui, heureux de le retrouver. Celui-ci semblait gêné mais Tony ne lui posa pas de questions. C'était dans leur convention d'amitié qui durait depuis des années maintenant.

Puis Loki arriva de sa démarche fière et alla s'inscrire, sans s'arrêter près de Tony qui ne s'en offusqua pas, tout dans sa conversation avec Bruce. Quand Loki revint, Tony se leva et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Loki le repoussa froidement et s'avança vers Bruce. Il lui saisit la main et lui adressa un sourire doux, sous le regard ahurit de ses amis et surtout de Tony.

Puis Loki se tourna vers Tony, Bruce baissant les yeux mais sa main toujours fermement tenue par celle de Loki. Et froidement, Loki dit à Tony "Je sort avec Bruce". Tony et ses amis restèrent figés de stupeur.

Puis, gênés, tous reprirent leurs conversations, Tony se raccrochant à celle de Steve et Clint, toujours assommé par les paroles de Loki. Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous ensemble, Bruce et Loki s'embrassant dans leur coin.

À la fin de la journée, Tony repartit chez son père par le train et pleura beaucoup, avant de pouvoir se confier à Natasha.

Vous savez, ça avait faillit être une année géniale.

Vous savez, je croyais vraiment que c'était l'amour de ma vie.


	2. Explications

J'ai écris cet O.S. parce que je devais libérer ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Alors forcément, il est pas super-super, sûrement plein de fautes et de répétitions mais je n'avais pas le coeur de relire.

Absolument tout ce que j'ai écris est véridique, si ce n'est que j'ai changé des détails évidents pour la cohérence et l'anonymant des protagonistes.

**Petites explications donc :**

*J'ai effectivement été en Arts Appliqués

*Les dates sont absolument exactes

*Tony, c'est moi, et Loki c'est mon ex petit-ami.

*Natasha... se reconnaîtra.

*Bruce est celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie et qui m'a proposé hier de faire les soldes avec elle et mon ex. Je vous laisses apprécier sa délicatesse.

*Thor est le meilleur ami de mon ex, qui le lendemain de notre rupture à posté sur facebook, près du nouveau statut "en couple" de mon ex : "Tu as finalement réussi à la quitter."

*Steve et Clint sont de très bons amis à moi (des garçons, pour de vrai là)

*J'ai été opérée en novembre de la cheville et à la place d'un pacemaker, j'avais une prothèse pour marcher.

*Le père de Loki est en fait la mère de mon ex (mais nous connaissons Odin, il collait mieux pour le rôle de salopard que Frigga)

Merci d'avoir lu ce monologue de pleureuse,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
